in sickness or in health
by nerdgirl1031
Summary: The Weasley and Potter family (including Teddy Lupin) go on a holiday in the mountains, and Hermione falls ill during a snowstorm, will she be able to get better before the others catch it? more characters then listed in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasley rolled over in his bed as he felt his wife jump out and a door slam. Right now, he was on vacation with his wife, their two kids, Rose and Hugo. They went on holiday to somewhere in the mountains, (but Ron wasn't sure where as he didn't plan the trip) for Christmas with the Potter family and Teddy. Hermione had gotten sick the day before, only there third day on the trip, claiming she was just tired but last night she threw up, and Ron was sure thats where she was now.

As he rolled out of bed he grunted, making his way toward the bathroom door of the master room he and Hermione had been sharing. He had heard the retching from where he was standing outside the door. Ron pushed the door open and kneeled next to his wife holding her curly, bushy, wild hair back as she was sick.

Once she was done, she leaned back into Ron arms, trying to control the tears that were leaking from her eyes.

"Hey, love, its okay" Ron soothed "Are you done?". Hermione nodded in response wanting to rinse the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Ron seemed to read her mind as he filled up a small cup and let his wife rinse out her mouth. Once Hermione was done Ron helped her back to bed and laid her down. He felt her forehead and realized she had a fever.

Ron came to the conclusion that he was not going back to bed so, once Hermione had fallen asleep, he made his way downstairs to make some tea. When he got to the first floor landing he saw his daughter, Rosie and nephew, Al coloring on the floor. Walking past them he entered the kitchen and saw his sister, Ginny and her husband, Harry drinking tea. He cleared his throat so they knew he was there.

"Morning Ron. Didn't expect to see you up this early on holiday! I mean phew seven-thirty am! Im shocked! Ginny teased looking up at her older brother.

"Haha very funny. Well I would be sleeping if Hermione didn't decide to puke her guts out for the second time this morning." Ron said bitterly, putting the teapot on the stove.

"So, she is sick?" Harry asked?. He had a feeling she was sick yesterday but Harry knew that Hermione would never fully admit she was sick until it was painfully obvious.

"Yes, she has a fever now and woke up ate around two because she was being sick then was sick again around 25 minutes ago" Ron finished just as the teapot began to whistle. Pouring himself a cup of tea he sat down next to the couple at the table and drank his tea. The group spoke quietly until 5 year old Lilly and Hugo ran in the door, panting.

"quick we need to hide" Lilly said to Hugo, her best friend and cousin.

"Guys, why do you need to hide?" Ginny asked looking from her daughter to her nephew.

"Because, Auntie Ginny." Hugo said "Mummy said that if we hide well enough the tickle bug won't get us and we don't want the tickle bug"

"Yea so we need to hide or the tickle bug will come!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Was mummy in bed went you went to her?" Ron asked his son.

"Yes but she was awake she said she tired that why she stay in bed." Hugo replied to his father.

Ron and Harry's eyes met and they knew what was going on. Hermione was going to try and say that she was just tired again today even if she was ill.

"Lilly, Hugo I need you guys to promise me something?" Ginny asked "you won't go bothering Auntie Hermione today. Okay?" The two children gave nods of there heads as they went to go hide in the living room from said 'tickle bug'.

"Todays going to be interesting" muttered harry under his breathe.

"Ron do you want me to bring her some tea? Maybe I can get through to her more than you and Harry can? Ginny offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Ron asked. When Ginny nodded he agreed. Ron figured that Ginny could possibly get Hermione to admit she was sick, since they had gone to each other for practically every problem they've had, since the trios fourth year.

Ginny went upstairs to go check on her best friend. Once she got to the landing that the two master bedrooms were on she went into Hermione room.

The sight she saw was something ginny had never seen in her life. Hermione was laying on her side facing the door, and had her eyes half open, with tears leaking out of them, flushed cheeks, a red nose, messy hair, and her eyes half open, barley focused. Ginny immediately rushed over to the older girls side and began brushing the hair off her friends sweaty forehead. She then realized that her fever had probably increased and was near being delirious as she had not made a comment on how she was 'just tired'.

"Poor Hermione, your so sick. I really hope none of the kids caught this" Ginny mumbled to her friend although, Hermione showed no signs of hearing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any characters just the plot_

Ginny stayed with her friend for about a half hour with no disruption. She was soaking Hermione head with a cold cloth hoping to bring her fever down. Ginny looked up as she heard the door creak.

"Auntie Ginny?" Squeaked a little red head at the door. Ginny saw Rose and got up to go over to her. She scooped her niece up in her arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"Whats wrong Rosie?" She asked the seven year old. Rosie burried her face into her aunts neck and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that sweetie" Ginny asked the little girl again.

"Will mummy be okay?" Rose asked. Ginny was shocked that the little girl had such a brain to know what was going on.

"Of course your mummy will be okay. I promise you Rosie. She's just got a bit of a cold, but will be better in no time. Why don't you go downstairs and get a board game and we can play up here just me and you? Okay?" Rose nodded and hurried out of the room as ginny went to make sure Hermione was okay.

Half an hour later Rose and Ginny were finishing up their muggle board game, and rose was very happily winning, when Hermione stirred.

"Rosie why don't you go and ask Al and James to play and I'm sure Teddy would love to aswel." Ginny told her niece not wanting her here if Hermione was delirious. Rose nodded and helped Ginny clean up the game, then ran downstairs. Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione and saw her moaning and rolling around.

"Hermione, hey, hey wake up" Ginny said shaking her a little bit. Hermione didn't wake up but kept mumbling things in her sleep. Ginny continued shaking her shoulder and sponging her friends head in water not knowing what was going on.

Hermione eyes flew open searching for the voice that was calling her. Her eyes found Ginny's and she turned to the side and vomited on to the floor.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" Ginny asked; having a feeling something else was wrong besides her being sick.

"I had the dream a-and she was there and…." Hermione trailed off gripping her left arm tightly as tears slowly made her way down her cheeks. Ginny realized she was dreaming about Bellatrix, and her fever was probably effecting her dreams.

"Shhhh. Hermione calm down just let me sponge your head." Ginny murmured, picking up the wet cloth and placing it on the sick girls head.

"No no, not Ron" Hermione mumbled her eyes in a haze.

Ginny just continued to song the girls head with a cloth until she fell asleep. Ginny left the cloth on her friends head and made her way downstairs to help her husband and brother with the six kids.

When she got downstairs she saw that there was two kids running around, two tackling each other and another two playing a board game. Ginny walked through the living room and to the kitchen where Harry and Ron were.

"So how did that go?" Ron asked watching his sister walk in.

"Well her fever is sky rocketing still she's had ice water on her head the entire time I was up there. She woke up and seemed a bit delirious. she threw up once then fell back asleep." Ginny said running the bridge pf her nose.

"wow. I doubt she's ever been that sick, well, besides when she was pregnant." Harry said glancing at Ron who nodded.

"Umm… Guys? Rose and Lilly threw up." Teddy said

"Crap" Ron muttered under his breathe as the three adults followed Teddy into the living room.

When they walked in they saw James hugging both Rose and Lilly, while Albus was telling Hugo not to look and face the corner. If Hugo saw he would most ;likely puke and convince himself he was sick even if he wasn't in the first place.

"oh Lilly. What happened?" Ginny asked as she went over to pick up Lilly.

"Rosie said she wasn't feeling well so she was sitting on the couch then she puked and once Lilly saw Rose puke she puked." James said pulling Rose onto his lap more. Her eyes were half closed and she looked as if she was going to fall asleep right there.

" Here why dint me and Harry take the girls upstairs and settled and Ginny do you think you can handle things down here?" Room asked.

"Yeah, yes. go take care of the girls ill clean up down here." She answered handing Lilly to Harry. Ron picked up Rose as they headed upstairs.

"Hugo? You can look now." Teddy said as the other boys giggled while Hugo turned around. Ginny realized this was not how the holiday was supposed to be going.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I do not own the characters or harry potter just the plot_

"Rosie, why don't you just fall asleep. You'll feel better." Ron said to his daughter lovingly as she clung tightly to his chest. Rose hummed in response as she slowly let go of her fathers neck and laid down in the large bed next to her cousin. Ron ran his hand over his daughters head and noticed she developed a fever. His eyes locked with Harrys and said all that needed to be said. Lilly had a fever too. The two girls lay down next two each other, half asleep. Roses checks were more flushed than Lilly, but Lilly had seemed a bit paler.

Once the girls had dozed off the two men left the room and began to speak outside.

"I really hope no one else catches whatever this is." Ron said quietly to harry.

"That makes two of us. I wish the storm would clear up so that we can go get some sort of medicine, even a muggle medicine would help." Harry said.

"I know but we can't leave Ginny here with all those boys and three sick girls." Ron said as they began to make there way downstairs.

"Daddy!" Hugo yelled marching over to his father. Ginny glanced at Ron and rolled her eyes at what was about to come.

"Whats up buddy?" Ron answered bending down to be eye level with his five year old son.

"I want mummy!" He said tears welling up in his eyes. Hugo had always been a bit more of a mummy child while Rosie was more of a daddy girl.

"Mummys not feeling well right now, why do you want her." Ron said gentely not wanting to hit the five years olds feelings.

"I miss her!" Hugo said tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

"come 'ere" Ron said pulling Hugo onto his lap. "Why don't you boys all play a game" Ron said looking up at his nephews and Teddy who all nodded.

"Can Teddy make his hair pretty colors?" Hugo asked peering over his fathers shoulder at Teddy.

"Of course I can look." Teddy said as he made his hair change to blue, to pink, to green, to purple. Hugo giggled as he and the other three boys ran away into the other room,.

"Im glad Teddy could come with us." Ron said sitting on the couch across from Ginny and Harry.

"Yeah. Me too. We all know Hugo would still be crying if he didn't, your not that god at comforting people." Harry laughed.

"Hey just don't cry it will be fine." Ginny imitated laughing with Harry.

"Oh haha. Were just full of jokes today arent we." Ron said glaring at his sister, only causing her to laugh harder.

"Okay Okay." Harry said.

"Im gonna go check on everyone upstairs ill be back in an few." Ginny said getting up and walking upstairs. Deciding to check oil her daughter and niece first she opened there door on the first landing and opened there door.

She saw Rose, looking pale as ever, brushing back Lilly hair, who was flushed as ever.

"Girls whats going on you should be asleep." Ginny said as she walked dover to them.

"Lily hair was annoying her so I was f-f-fixing it." Rose said stifling a yawn.

"Okay why don't I put both of your hair in braids then you two can try falling asleep again. Do your stomachs hurt?" Ginny asked as she got a brush out of the girls bag. Rose nodded her head while Lilly replied no.

Ginny put a French braid in both of the girls hair then ordered them to go to bed. She left a bucket next to Roses side just in case she got sick. Making her way up to Hermione room, Ginny walked up an other flight of stairs and opened her friends door.

Hermione wasn't in her bed when Ginny walked in, but the bathroom door was shut. Walking over to the door Ginny didn't hear any retching so she realized it should be safe to go in. She went in and saw Hermione laying on the floor next to the toilet.

"Poor Hermione." Ginny said felling her friends forehead, which had cooled down a lot since that morning. She went to go get a pillow and a blanket then laid them on her friend. She then went back downstairs. She saw harry and Ron entertaining the kids with magic.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, thinking. Christmas was in a few days then Al's birthday, then Rose's birthday, then New Years. She could only hope that no-one else got sick. That was hard though. Ron had been exposed by it the most after taking care of Hermione. Every one had been exposed to it throughout Rose and Lilly. Plus its snowing out, Ginny thought negatively. The cold weather was not going to help anyones immune systems.

—-

Hermione felt terrible. Yesterday she had the ability to hide it a bit, but today she knew she couldn't. She remembered waking up 2 during the night because she was sick and Ron staying with her until she fell asleep. Hermione dazedly comprehended someone soaking her forehead but she couldn't remember who.

'My fever must have been through he roof' Hermione thought. Hermione remembered waking up feeling so nauseous so she went to the loo but was never actually sick. Thats where she was now. Laying on the bathroom floor with a pillow and blanket. She wrapped the blanket around her arms and shoulders and made it back to her bed and closed her eyes.

'Wait?!' Hermione thought suddenly. 'What if someone else had gotten sick?'. She had to go downstairs and check.

Slowly climbing out of bed she walked out of her and Ron room in her pyjamas with her hair up. She walked all the way downstairs until a little red head boy jumped into her arms.

"Mummy!" Hugo yelled once he was in her arms. Hermione swayed on the spot a bit but held her son up.

"Hey Hu." Hermione said hoarsely. Ron looked at Hermione knowing she was ill. But Ron didn't want to start a row here over telling her she was sick. Harry didn't seem to mind though.

"Hermione your ill. Go upstairs." Harry said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"I will." Hermione said dazedly. "I need to know everyone is okay first. Is anyone else ill?"

"Yea Rosie got sick the Lilly was sick, Auntie Hermione." Al responded. Hermione nodded putting Hugo down.

"Hey! You!" Ginny said marching over to Hermione. "Upstairs now, lets go."

The two women disappeared from the view and Ginny took Hermione back to bed ordering her to stay there.

"But the girls." Hermione said pulling the blanket off of her.

"They'll be fine, everyone ate dinner and it is now 10 pm. Go to bed" Ginny said placing the blanket back on her friend. Hermione fell asleep quickly and Ginny made her way downstairs to tell everyone to go to bed.

 **An: Hey guys! sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer the next chapter might take a bit longer but it will hopefully be up by October 31! Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night. I would also like to make it clear. I am new at this so getting hate messages really is not helpful if you don't like it, don't read it. **


	4. authors note

hey guys, I'm so sorry this isn't an update but my father passed away last week and Ive been really stressed. ill try to get a new chapter up soon. thank you for the continuing support.


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any characters just the plot

au: Sorry this chapter is so short and took a while to update I will try to update the next chapter soon. thank you for all the continuing support 3 :))

Ginny felt someone shake her for the fourth time that morning. Rolling over with a grunt, she opened her eyes to find Ron standing there.

"mmmhhm" Ginny groaned propping herself up a bit, she knew she could still go back to bed.

Harry looked at his wife. And realized she need more sleep.

"Love. Go back to sleep, I've gotten more sleep than you." Harry said rubbing her shoulder laying her back down. Ginny closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

"whats up, mate" he said throwing off the blankets and getting put of bed.

"Its Al. He's crying but he wont tell me why" Ron said looking at Harry. Harry got up immediately and followed Ron to Albus and Hugo bedroom and opened the door. Harry saw Hugo sleeping on the bed to the right and then looked to Albus' bed. He was rolled up in a fetal position crying with flushed cheeks.

"Al? Whats wrong buddy?" Harry asked taking three long strides over to who son who was slowly sitting up.

"I-I want Mummy!" Al sobbed bowing his head. Harry scooped the seven year old and looked at Ron, who looked about as confused as harry felt.

"Mummy sleeping you can tell me what happened." He said soothingly.

"I had a b-bad dream. It scary." Al said burying himself into Harrys necks.

"Do you want to go sleep in mummy and daddys bed?" Albus nodded fiercely.

Harry picked up the young boy and gave a curt nod to Ron as he walked out. He took Albus upstairs to the room with his wife in it and went over to the bed. Ginny stirred slightly as Albus moved closer to her.

Harry knew she had been up all night with Lilly who kept complaining of being sore and achey. He walked back downstairs and started making breakfast with Ron.

"Do you think Ginny has the flu?" Ron asked as he cracked more eggs. Harry looked up at him before going back to mixing the batter.

"I mean, its not impossible." Harry said contemplating what the answer was. "She was exposed to it just as much as you maybe even more as she took care of Hermione all day and Rose and Lilly all night but she could also be tired."

Ron nodded and went back to baking but then look up at Harry. "Do you know when the snow will let up? I mean its been snowing for nearly two days." Ron said glancing out the window.

"I have no idea, but I sure hope its soon maybe the kids could play outside, and then its Christmas, Al's birthday, Rosie's birthday, then New Years." Harry said putting some pancake mixture into a pan.

"Hi daddy, hi uncle Ron" eight year old James said walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Hi uncle harry, hi uncle Ron." 12 year old Teddy greeted following closely behind.

"Ah yes yes, it seems two young men are awake and ready for breakfast is see. Yes well let me serve you right up." Ron said attempting an Italian accent, but failing. This caused the two boys to laugh.

"So, two chocolate chip pancackes each?" Harry asked putting a few on the plates.

"yes please" Teddy replied while James nodded eagerly. The two sat down at the table and began eating there breakfast and talking about quiditch. Harry continued flipping pancakes and serving the other family members that came down. The ones that were yet to come down were, Hermione, Ginny, Rose and Lilly. Al had just come down but seemed more content than he had earlier.

Harry went to go check on everyone else, hoping no one else was sick.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry walked into Rose and Lilly's room to see how they were feeling. As he walked in he saw Rose leaning over the side of the bed as she was sick in the garbage and Lilly was still sleeping.

Harry walked over to Rose and began to rub her back and hold her hair.

"Rosie?" Harry asked the you f girl as she lifted her face.

"Hmm?" She responded clearly exhausted.

"Do you want to go back to bed or come downstairs? Or do you think you'll be sick again?" Harry questioned. He began to run his fingers to her red, bushy, curly hair.

"I wanna go back to bed" Rose mumbled looking like she was ready to fall asleep right there.

"Okay sweetie." Harry said as he began rubbing her back.

The two sat like that for twenty minutes until Rose was asleep. Harry made his way upstairs and decided to check on Hermione first.

Harry knocked and the door and received no answer. Harry walked in and saw Hermione laying in her bed under a pile of blankets, with a red nose, blood shot eyes, and a bucket on the floor next to her.

"Oh 'Mione" Harry mumbled finally getting the women's attention.

"Nooo, Harry. Go-o. Yo-oull get si-sick." Hermione stuttered. Harry looked sympathetically at his best friend as he made his way over. He sat on the bed next to Hermione and began to run his fingers through her hair as he previously did with her daughter.

"Harryy… please, I don wanna get yousick" Hermione mumbled clearly exhausted.

"It is beyond me how you got this sick in a matter of two days. Im gonna go get you a new trash can incase your sick again." Harry said standing up from the bed and went into the washroom to clean out the bucket. When harry came back Hermione was sleeping so Harry put the bucket where it originally was and left the room quietly.

Harry walked into his and Ginnys room and saw his red headed wife still sleeping. She looked peaceful enough so harry let her continue to sleep.

Making his way downstairs the noise got louder and louder until he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Lilly fighting with James.

"Oi! Lilly, what are you doing out of bed?" Harry said walking over to his children. Ron then walked into the room.

"She's better mate. No fever and she says she feels better. What they are fighting about is beyond me." Ron said looking at the two. Teddy, Hugo and Al then walked into the room probably wanting to know what going on.

"Daddy!" Lilly said running over too her father who scooped her up into his arms when he noted she was crying.

"Whats wrong Lilly-kins" Harry asked holding his daughter close to his chest.

"I-I can't find " (AN: low key a full house reference) Lily cried "and I think Jamesey took him!" Lilly sobbed. Harry looked at James who put his hands up in defeat.

"It wasn't me I swear" James said looking at his father.

"I think her toy is still in her bed Harry." Teddy said

Lilly stopped crying and immediately jumped down from her fathers arms and sprinted upstairs. Harry realized where she was going and started up the stairs after her.

"Lilly do not wake your cousin up!" Harry said once he was half way upstairs.

Lilly reappeared and looked at her father, "No worry daddy, Rosie sleeping because I shh!" Lilly said "and looky Daddy I got . Teddy was right! Oh no jamesey might be mad at me! Daddy! Move!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, pushing past her father.

Harry walked downstairs to see everyone standing utterly confused as James was holding Lilly who was apologizing multiple times.

"Lilly, its okay I'm not made at you." James said sitting down on the couch still holding his younger sister.

"Your not?" Lilly said a few stray tears still running down her face as she pulled away to look at her older brother.

"No! Of course not Lil, I love you" James said pulling her closer.

"I love you too" Lilly mumbled in James' shoulder.

"ALRIGHT! Who wants hot cocoa?" Ron said standing in the door way. Everyone ran into the kitchen behind Ron. Harry chuckled quietly then followed.

* * *

 **AN:** _Okay so I am so incredibly sorry for how long this chapter took up. I promise the next chapter_ _will be up soon. please read and review!_

 _Lilly speech is also incorrect and I know that it is not a spelling error it is supposed to be like that for this story as she is portrayed as a 5 year old. Hermione speech is a little messed up because she is sick._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. don't worry I'm alive. Im so sorry for how long this took to get up.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters just the plot.**

* * *

Rose simply felt terrible. There was no other way to describe it. At least as a seven year old anyway. She remembered her uncle harry sitting with her, but when she woke up he was not there.

Rose decided to get out of bed and head downstairs. She stumbled out of bed, nearly walking into the wall more than once.

Upon seeing his daughter almost fall down the stairs, Ron rushed to her aid and promptly picked her up bridal style. Ron brought her over to the couch and laid her down. Albus being her best friend ran over and began looking at Rose, who was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Al, let Rosie sleep she's ill." Harry said coming over to inspect the situation. Rose was laying next to Ron's, while he was running his fingers through her unruly red, frizzy, curly, mane.

"I not ill" Rose slurred, her eyes beginning to look feel incredibly heavy.

"Just go to sleep sweetie." Ron said.

"M'Kay" Rose mumbled falling asleep on the spot.

Albus walked away from his cousin and uncle on the couch and into then kitchen where his mother was making soup. Ginny saw her son come in and immediately opened her arms for him to have a hug.

"i's no' fair" Al murmured into his mother's chest. He felt tears pricking his eyes.

"Al its okay sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. Everyone feel better than we can celebrate Christmas and Rosie's birthday and your birthday." Ginny said rubbing her sons hair back.

"But what if its not!" Albus said pulling back from his mothers embrace "Aunt Hermione has been sick for days, Lily is ill, Rosie is ill and its only a matter of time before someone else gets sick. And then what?! Its snowing and the power is out!" Al yelled.. he had tears running down his face as he ran bout of the kitchen snd into the room he was sharing with Hugo. He flopped his bed and hurried his face in his pillows.

"Al?" Albus heard some-one call sometime later.

"Albus, look at me" the voice said much more sternly this time.

He looked up and saw Teddy standing next to his bed.

"Talk to me little brother" Teddy said sitting next to Al on the bed.

"It is not fair. Rosie is sick and so is auntie Hermione. And how are we supposed to have birthdays and Christmas if people are sick." Albus yelled.

"Everyone will get better soon. I promise. And we will celebrate everything like we always do. And after this trip, your Nana could give you some fudge and a sweater." Teddy said trying to cheer up the young boy.

"Promise?" Albus said looking up to the older boy with hunched tears in his eyes.

"Pinky swear, little one." Teddy said ruffling Albus' hair. "Now I believe we should get going and play with James and Hugo?"

"Yeah lets go." Albus said getting up and running to find James.

Teddy chuckled but soon followed.

* * *

Ginny had a few tears running down her face as she made her way up to bed that night. Al hadn't talked to her since Lily was attached to Harry and James was trying to comfort Al. Harry had gone to bed about a half an hour before hand.

"Gin?" Someone mumbled form the bed in her and Harrys bedroom, "whats wrong?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked wiping tears from her face. Harry opened his arms, inviting Ginny into a cuddle.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Ginny tears had not stopped falling and she was now close to sobbing.

"I-im a ter-terrible mother." Ginny stuttered pushing her face further into Harrys chest.

"No, no. Sweetie you are a great mother. The best. I promise." Harry mumble into his wife long red hair.

"But Al won't talk to me and neither will James. And Lily would hardly let me take care of her when she was sick." Ginny said letting the tears build up again.

"Al, is Al. He will get over it. James isn't ignoring you he was playing with Teddy and Al, and Hugo, today. And lily, is like you. Stubborn. She doesn't want anyone to take care of her. You did an amazing Job taking care of Hermione and Rose." Harry said looking into his wife eyes.

"Really?" Ginny asked her eyes glistening.

"Really. Now lets get to bed." Harry said pulling Ginny closer to his body.

"I wuv you so much." Ginny mumbled into Harrys chest half asleep.

"Love you too Gin. More than you know." Harry chuckled closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mummy?!" Someone yelled jolting Hermione from her sleep.

"Hmm what?" Hermione mumbled opening her eyes. She saw her daughter standing next to her bed.

"Well daddy is downstairs playing with the boys and he said you are probably going to be feeling better so I decided to come and see if you were because uncle harry said auntie Ginny might be getting sick. But me and Lilly are all better." Rose rambled.

"Yes I am feeling better. Rosie and I can tell you are too. Why don't you go downstairs and ill go check on auntie ginny. Are your cousins and brothers awake?" Hermione said sitting up a bit more.

"Yup! Every body is awake." Rose said running downstairs.

Hermione chuckled lightly. She hadn't been lying when she said she was feeling better but she wasn't feeling one hundred percent yet.

* * *

"Gin? You feeling crappy?" Hermione said to her best female friend and she shook her shoulder.

"I don't know I feel better than last night but I might just e-exhausted not sick." Ginny said stifling a yawn.

"Right well ill let you get back to bed as you don't have a fever. Ill be downstairs." Hermione said as she began to walk downstairs.

"Hey look who decided to join the party" Harry said as he played with Al, when Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Yea well I'm here now." Hermione said sitting down.

"Rose came down before saying you were awake. We thought you might have went back to bed it took you a while. " Ron said as he made breakfast.

"I was checking on Ginny, she doesn't have a fever and doesn't even think she is sick at all." Hermione said as Hugo sat on her lap.

"Thats good I don't think we could deal with anyone else being sick." Harry said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

The next day everyone went skiing for most of the day but as soon as they came home, Ginny and Hermione heard sneezes come from upstairs. When they got up there they saw Ron Harry, James, and Teddy all sneezing.

"Looks like were the doctors now mummy." Rose said as she walked over to her father feeling his forehead making everyone laugh

* * *

 **An:/ Hey guys looks like this is going to be the last chapter in this story. sorry it was so short. I will be working on another story but maybe not a Harry Potter one. If you guys can please follow my Instagram account and help me get to 60 followers before 2018 that would be great. Thanks**


End file.
